Welcome to College
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Event's based after 3x26!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, no that's fine" Lewis says as he ends a phone call in fustration as he looks back at his laptop he is sitting on his bed in his night clothes, he had been up all night working on what was supposed to be a group project that had turned into him doing all the work on his own, the only upside to the day was that Cleo was coming for orientation on campus since she had been accepted to the same school as him, Bella and Rikki where also coming, since Bella had got accepted into a music program near by, and Rikki was just along for the trip

He hears a knock at the front door as he comes back out of his own thoughts, as he walks out of his bedroom and over to the front door he hears a knock again "I'm coming"

As he opens the front door, he rubs his eyes as he leans against the door frame "Yea" he says to the person standing on the other side of the door with their back turned to the side

"Yea I just moved into the apartment upstairs and I was wondering if" The girl says as she turns around to face him "If you had a" the girl says before pausing "Lewis?"

"How did you" Lewis says trying to focus in on the girl in front of him "Emma?" he says reconizing the girl in front of him "What are you doing here?"

"I just got accepted to the college down the road" Emma says still looking confused as she continues "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the science program at the same school, I've been here since last spring and then this summer"  
Lewis says looking at her "Well come on in" he says as Emma walks into the apartment "Sorry for the mess" he says as he clears off the couch as Emma sits down "I've been working on a project that basically counts for most of my grade and"

"It's fine Lewis" Emma says smiling at him as she looks up at where he is now in the kitchen, knowing him since they were five being able to tell he's stressed "How about I make some breakfast and you just try to relax some" Emma says as she gets up and walks over towards the kitchen

"Yea I should probably go get cleaned up" Lewis says realizing that he is still in his night clothes "Thanks Em" he says as he starts to give her a hug as she gives him a look "Yea I'll take a shower too"

"This is great" Lewis says later as him and Emma are sitting at his kitchen table eating some food "Your definatly a better cook then I am"

"Well while I was traveling with my family, we learned foods from all over the world and I picked up on a few things" Emma says smiling up from her plate "So do you know any girls around that are looking for a roommate, because I have two bedrooms at my apartment, but I'm not sure that I can cover the rent on my own"

Lewis looks up as he takes another bite of his food "Actually I think I have the perfect roommate" he says as Emma gives him a suspicious look

A little while later Lewis is laying asleep on his bed, Cleo cracks his apartment door open and looks in his room, when Lewis had never showed up to the airport, they had got a taxi from the airport to Lewis place, she smiles as she sees him on the bed as she goes over and sits down beside him leaning in as she gives him a kiss on the cheek "Hey sleepy head" she says as she sees Lewis starting to wake up

"Huh" Lewis says as he rolls over and opens his eyes, once he sees Cleo he franticly grabs his phone off the window seal beside his bed "I was supposed to pick y'all up over an hour ago"

"Well hey to you too" Cleo says looking at him jokingly "And don't worry about it, we took a taxi here"

"I'm sorry, i pulled an all nighter last night and I must have gone to sleep not realizing it" Lewis says looking at Cleo from where he is still laying down

"Well it's okay, Bella and Rikki went to get a pizza for lunch if your hungry" Cleo says as Lewis sits up on the bed pulling her in closer to him

"I'm starting to get a little hungry, I had a pretty good breakfast this morning though" Lewis says as he looks at her

"What, of your normal juice and pop tarts" Cleo says smiling at him

"No actually" Lewis thinks for a second, he had been planning on waiting for Rikki to get back to suprise both of them with Emma, but decided to go ahead and suprise Cleo "Come with me" Lewis says pulling her off the bed as he gets up

"Where are you taking me?" Cleo says as Lewis pulls her up the stairs and to the door of the apartment above his

"You'll see in a minute" Lewis says with a smile on his face as he knocks on the door

"Yes" Emma says as she opens the apartment door

"Emma?" Cleo says with a stunned face from behind Lewis, as she walks around Lewis to embrace Emma in a hug "Emma!" she says excited

"Yea of course I'll be your roommate" Cleo says as her, Lewis and Emma sit in Lewis apartment still waiting on Rikki and Bella to get back with lunch

"Great" Emma says as she smiles at her

"Yea great" Lewis says as he sits down putting his arm around Cleo

"Why do I get the feeling your just happy because i'll be living just upstairs?" Cleo says giving Lewis a suspicious look

"Oh you will, I almost forgot about that part" Lewis says smiling as he puts his arm around her shoulder

"We're back and we have lunch" Rikki announces as they walk though the door where Lewis has left it open

"I still can't believe this" Rikki says as their eating lunch as she looks up at Emma "I feel like I should be moving here now"

"And miss taking your year off from school" Cleo says looking at her

"Good point, I'll just come visit" Rikki says smiling at them

"Well you are welcome to come visit us anytime" Emma says smiling at her "And you too" she says looking at Bella "So where are y'all staying while your here this time" she says looking at them

"Well we were just going to stay with Lewis" Rikki says looking at her

"You can stay with me if you want instead, that will give us time to catch up, and it will give you some time to get used to the apartment" She says looking at Cleo

"That's fine with me if it's fine with y'all" Cleo says looking at Rikki and Bella

"Okay well then it's a plan" Bella says looking at them as she gives her and Rikki agree on it

"Yea I'll be fine with whatever if it means I can shower without having a fake tentical trying to attack me" Lewis says refering to when Cleo and Bella had visited once before and figured out that they could make a realistic water tentical after Lewis had took to long in the shower "or getting froze out of it" he says giving Emma a look

"Okay I said I was sorry" Emma says from that morning when she had leaned her hand against the bathroom door to ask Lewis what he had to cook with and without meaning to had turned the water into hail


	2. Chapter 2

"No matter how many times I watch the notebook I still cry" Emma says as her, Cleo, Bella and Rikki sit on the couch in a dark living with only the glow from the TV lighting the room

"The end always gets me" Bella says as she wipes a tear away from her eye

"What did you think of it Rikki?" Cleo says wiping away her own tears as she turns from the TV to look at Rikki, who has just watched the movie for the first time, she sees Rikki wiping away tears "Rikki are you crying?" she says looking at her

"No I just got something in my eye" Rikki says trying to regain her composure

"Admit it you like chick flicks" Emma says looking at Rikki from the other end of the couch

"Never" Rikki says looking at all three of them as they smile at her

"Tonight's been great" Emma says smiling at the girls

"Yea it has" Cleo says looking at them

Bella lets out a yawn "What time is it though?"

"Oh wow it's almost midnight" Rikki says looking at her watch "we should probably get ready to go to bed"

"Yea it's been a busy day" Bella says as they start to get off of the couch as they start walking toward the bedrooms, Emma and Cleo are sharing Emma's room and Rikki and Bella are staying in Cleo's future room

"Yea just give me a minute" Cleo says pulling out her phone "I'm just going to call Lewis and tell him goodnight"

"Aren't you two just adorable" Rikki says jokingly as she walks into the bedroom

Lewis is moving things off of the bed as he gets ready to climb in as his phone goes off "Hey" he says seeing that it's Cleo

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight" Cleo says smiling as she hears him on the other end of the phone "So are you pulling an all nighter again tonight"

"Absolutly not" Lewis says as he starts to lay down in the bed "I'm getting sleep tonight, I almost fell asleep in my class tonight, and I'm taking full advantage of tommorw being a saturday means I can sleep in" he says turning off the light beside his bed "though if you don't hear from me by noon, call me"

"Okay I will" Cleo says as she walks towards Emma's room

"Oh and one more thing, can I expect a call like this every night, because I could get use to that" Lewis says as he gets comfortable fixing his pillow

"Maybe" Cleo says smiling as she walks into Emma's room "I love you"

"I love you too" Lewis says with a smile "good night"

"Night" Cleo says digging through her suitcase to find her night clothes as she hangs up her phone

The next morning Cleo walks out of the bathroom dressed as she climbs back on the bed where Emma is sitting,  
Rikki and Bella were still asleep since it was early but Cleo and Emma had some things to talk about

"So your dad's okay with you going ahead and moving in?" Emma says looking at Cleo, they had decided it might be best for Cleo to move in, even with school still three weeks away to get adjusted, she had called her dad that morning

"Yea I know their going to miss me, but they understand, and I'm pretty sure I could hear Kim chearing in the background" Cleo says giving Emma a look

"Some things never change huh" Emma says smiling back at her "So what's your plan on getting your things here and moved?"

"Well Lewis finishs up his summer classes next week, and he's going to go back with us to help me bring my things back, and then Sam and Dad are coming to help" Cleo says looking at her

"Since we're already awake what do you say that we let Rikki and Bella sleep and you and I go get something for breakfast, we can bring them and Lewis back something, I've seen a cafe that is right down the road" Emma says looking at Cleo

"Yea that sounds good to me, is this our first roommate adventure?" Cleo says smiling at Emma

"I think it is" Emma starts to say but just then they start to hear some music blasting "What is that?" Emma says as her and Cleo start walking out of the bedroom to the living room

Down at Lewis apartment, he is laying in bed, he rolls over and opens an eye looking around after he hears the music,  
with an exhausted sigh he sets up and gets out of bed

"I think it's coming from next door" Cleo says as her and Emma are standing in the breeze way between their apartment and their next door neighbors

"What's going on?" They hear from behind turning around to see Lewis standing at the top of the stairs, his hair going everywhere, in lounge clothes and still half asleep, his eyes still trying to adjust to the light "It's eight on a saturday morning"

"That's what were trying to figure out" Emma says as she looks at the door across from theirs as Cleo walks over to Lewis

As Emma knocks on the door Lewis and Cleo come up behind her as the music softens in the apartment and the door opens to a guy a little taller then Lewis with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes "Can I help you?" the guy ask as he sees the three

"Yea we were uh" Emma says trying to finish what she is saying while distracted by the guy's looks

"We were wondering if you can turn down your music some" Cleo says stepping up when she can see that Emma is stuggling to find her words

"Yea of course, sorry about that, my names Adam by the way" Adam says extending out his arm to shake Cleo's hand

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Cleo and this is Emma" she says pointing to Emma who is still looking at him "We live in the apartment across from you, and this is my boyfriend Lewis" she says looking around to see Lewis is still standing behind her "he lives downstairs"

"Well it's very nice to meet you all" Adam says smiling at them "And sorry for the music I'll keep it down"

"Thanks" Cleo says as they say their goodbyes and Adam closes his door back

"Well he seems nice" Emma says still in almost a trance state as Lewis and Cleo look at her

"Yea I'm going back to bed" Lewis says as he gives Cleo a kiss before he goes back downstairs, Cleo makes a face as they pull apart "Sorry I have morning breath" Lewis says as he turns to go back downstairs

"Let's go get some breakfast" Cleo says as she geastures Emma to follow her down the stairs


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay so that should do it, and your sure you have everything now" Don says as he comes back into the girls apartment

"Yes i'm sure dad, your just killing time" Cleo says as she smiles at her dad "I'm sure everything will be fine"

"Come on dad let's go" They hear Kim yell from downstairs as Cleo and Don give a look out the door

"It's just I'm going to miss you sweetie" Don says as he gives Cleo a hug "even though I'm not sure about your sister"

"Some things will never change" Cleo says smiling at him "You better get going before you miss your flight"  
she says giving her dad another hug "I'll see you at Christmas" she says as Don heads out the door

The next morning, Cleo's alarm goes off while it is still dark out as she flips on her lamp she has a smile on her face as she looks around her new room before getting out of bed

"Hey Emma you awake yet" Cleo says poking as she pokes her head out of her room before realizing the light is on in the kitchen

"Yes, and I'm already fixing breakfast" Emma says from where she is in the kitchen "What time is Bella supposed to get here?" Emma says, Bella had moved upstairs from them after finding out that it was cheaper to rent the apartment then to live on campus

"Um she said she would be here around" Cleo begins to say as her and Emma hear a knock at the door "There she is"

"So what's the plan for today again?" Bella says as her, Emma and Cleo are sitting at the table eating breakfast

"Well I found this lake, and I thought that we might could swim some, and Lewis can do some fishing and relieve some stress as overtired and stressed he's been the last few weeks" Cleo says as she smiles at them

"And Lewis knows how much about this plan?" Emma says giving Cleo a curious look as she takes another bite of food

"Absolutly nothing" Cleo says as she smiles at them as they give her a look "I wanted it to be a surprise"

"And how is Lewis going to feel about being woke up at 6:30 in the morning" Bella says giving Cleo a look

"Okay just let me take care of it" Cleo says a little while later as the girl's enter Lewis's apartment as Cleo uses the spare key Lewis had given her a few days earlier, as Cleo flips on the living room lights

"Well we'll just wait here" Emma says as her and Bella sit down on Lewis's couch as they turn the tv on low

"I'll never understand why all the good shows come on when noone is awake to watch them" Bella says a little while later where her and Emma are still on the couch

"I wonder how Cleo is doing waking Lewis up" Emma says as she turns around looking at Lewis bedroom where there is a dim light from Lewis's bedside lamp

"I don't want to, just let me stay here and sleep" Lewis says still laying face down in his pillow as Cleo is pulling on his arm "Where are we going anyway" he says tiredly

"It's a suprise" Cleo says as she is still pulling on his arm "you're clearly not a morning person"

"Oh no, I love mornings, this is the middle of the night" Lewis says as he turns his head over to look at Cleo "So if you would just turn the lamp back off and let me"

"Ah come on" Cleo says cutting him off as she pulls on his arm as Lewis reluctantly gives in with a loud groan 


End file.
